The Creed's Rebirth
by GhostCrystal
Summary: After the retrieval mission failure Naruko is left with a permanent reminder of just how far her teammate has fallen and how far he is willing to go to take her family from her, he however made one mistake. He targeted an assassin and the Creed will be reborn.
1. Prologue

Name: The Creed's Rebirth

Author: GhostCrystal

Story Summary: Blamed for the failure in the Sasuke retrieval mission by just about everyone, Naruto however no longer views her old teammate as a friend but as her mortal enemy as he discovers her secret of being a young woman instead of a boy and takes advantage of her leaving her with two children to take care of. At the same time she also discovers upon her arrival in the Wave village her clan's hidden legacy and mysterious bloodline that will make her a formidable warrior like none other in the elemental nations; she will live by the Creed.

Rating: M

Prologue

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

The dream flowed before her showing her past to her that had led to her current situation in life, it had all began with the failure that was known as the Sasuke retrieval mission.

The only reason he had win in the first place was because she had refused to end his miserable life but afterwards she wished that she had Sasuke had discovered the seal that protected her identity as a woman instead of the man she pretended to be to protect herself, she would discover later that he had in fact taken advantage of her in the most cruel and demeaning way possible for a woman.

He had raped her in the most demoralizing way possible then had reactivated the seal bringing back her appearance of a male, only her three male sensei's who had ever truly knew the truth about her and what the traitorous Uchiha had done to her in his pursuit of power and knew that one day he would come for the prize that was growing inside of her womb at this time.

But thanks to the Civilian Council meddling in the Hokage's affairs and business and had managed to push her to the breaking point where she had finally given into her anger and in a fit of anger and alcohol induced rage she had set Naruto's banishment order into effect that would forever banning him or her as far as she knew from her home, this event would forever create a sense of distrust for anyone from her home village except for a small group of people who knew the truth about her.

Jiraiya and Kakashi were just two of the people who knew the full truth not only about who she really was but also what had been done to her and both had vowed vengeance for her honor, it wasn't until after her banishment and arrival in the village of Wave where she had been declared a hero to the people and even had a bridge named after her that she discovered her delicate condition.

The people of Wave were shocked at what the Hidden Leaf had done to her and even more when they discovered that she was in fact a female and not a male and what had been done to her by her former teammate.

After she had discovered what had been done her she cried for nearly an entire day being comforted by the family that had taken her in as one of their own knowing that at this moment she needed all the emotional support she could get.

Jiraiya knew that he could not be present on the island at all times to train her especially at this moment with her condition and was surprised that she had decided to allow her pregnancy to continue and then came to the realization that although what had been done to her was indeed horrifying and something no woman should ever have to go through this unborn child was indeed innocent and did not have to pay for the sins of its so-called father as well as the only other fact that was that Naruko had always wanted a family of her own and now despite the horrible event that had had made all this possible she would finally have just that, a family to call her own and someone to protect with all her heart.

And if the evil sperm donor as she had come to call him decided to try to take her child from her she would indeed show him what a righteous female fury really was as well as how dangerous a mother was protecting their child from danger in the first place, when Jiraiya sent this information to Kakashi who then response to this information by coming up with a battle plan to make sure that his former student would pay in the most painful way possible in only a way that a former ANBU Capt. could think up.

Jiraiya did everything he could to try to make her life more comfortable during this period of time, she had also learned from the pervert sage that the island of Wave had once been known as the location of the Hidden Whirlpool Village and discovered many things including her clan's knowledge and mastery of seals and what surprised her even more was to learn that her clan had been Masters of the killing arts as they were Assassins of an ancient order and operated by what was known as the Creed with three unique tenants that guided them in their life.

She had also learned that she possessed a bloodline called the Animus which consisted of two parts the first allowing her to relive her ancestors memories and even absorbed their skills and the other was an ability with her eyes similar to the Sharingan or the Byakugan and was known as Eagle vision and Eagle since in it's more advanced form, during the pregnancy the bloodline activated with a vengeance showing her many memories of her ancestors and later memories that would affect her future and that of the Elemental Nations greatly.

During her pregnancy her cravings had put the old pervert's life at risk as she had simply stated a few times, "Get me my Ramen or someone is going to die!" needless to say the men who knew what a woman was capable of in this state and did everything they could to make her comfortable as she awaited the delivery all the while learning more and more about just how much the elemental nations needed the Assassins to return.

When the day came for her to finally deliver her child Jiraiya stayed by her side knowing full well that she needed all the help she could get as the seal that held back the Nine Tells would weaken as she gave birth, with the help of several midwives Naruko had finally delivered her first child only to discover that she was in fact carrying twins a boy and girl, the boy was named Washi and the girl was named Akima, Jiraiya had at several occasions asked the midwives to alleviate some of her pain during the birthing process and overheard many times how she said she was going to enjoy killing Sasuke and his manhood first and then painfully do him in for what he had done to her.

After the birth Naruko had done everything in her power to settle in the village of Wave as one of its people so she could raise her children in peace, over the years she would learned terrible things that had occurred back in the Hidden Leaf Village which had only made her even more resistant against ever going back into Fire Country or even the Hidden Leaf.

Not surprisingly after all of this she had decided to take up the mantle of the Assassins even more and began to hunt down the organization that had killed and hurt so many people that were close to her like her friend Gaara who eventually learned the truth about her real appearance and what had been done to her by the traitorous Uchiha, over time she had made many kills that had begun to heal the Elemental nations as well as finally destroying the organization that had taken so much from her.

Over the years she had eventually become known to the world simply as The Fox, and had even begun to rebuild the brotherhood as the Assassins have become known to help others and so far they had already saved several high-ranking officials Daimyo's and Kage's as well as the innocent people here and there.

The only place she and the brotherhood seem to not operator in at all was of course Fire Country due to what had happened to her so long ago; eventually she had begun to train her children in the arts of both the shinobi and Assassins as well as several other people in the village so that they would have some form of protection in case someone like Goto ever decided to try to make them slaves or build any empire there again.

She had eventually learned that only 3 members of the Akatsuki organization had survived the battles that had been occurring and had gone underground in hiding, she learned that one of the members was a guy who appeared to be a giant walking talking plant and that the other two were the people most responsible for her pain in life such as the loss of her parents and her burden and the other had been responsible for her banishment as well as for the creation of her children.

Unlike what many people would expect she had not kept the truth of what had happened to her a secret and much to her amazement and surprise even her children had sworn vengeance against their biological father knowing that whatever he was up to would hurt their mother in the long run as well as ruined the lives they had worked so hard for.

By the time they were 11 years old the children had grown strong in both the Assassin and ninja arts and could easily give any high level ninja a run for their money, the family had decided to open a small convenience store to assist the people of Wave as well as to be their personal home.

Present time

Tsunami Was currently in the shop helping the children run things as their mother had been forced to take an emergency mission to save a small village from being wiped out which had called for her immediate departure despite not wanting to go in the first place, it was at this moment that the three of them noticed what appeared to be Leaf Ninjas walking into the shop with a clear objective as one of them walked up to Tsunami and said, "We are looking for Naruto Uzumaki, we have a recall order!"

End of C1

This is an idea that has been in my head for a while; I want to hear what you all think about this story and will begin to work on the next chapter pretty soon I also have at least three other stories that I am currently working on new chapters for as well so it might be a little bit.

I have also begun to edit some of the chapters and is made slight changes to this chapter thanks to the way the story is going now, please read and review.


	2. C1

C1, A Mother's Choice

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

Naruko was welcomed back by the cool breeze air from the sea as she walked back into the village of Wave after the emergency mission she had been forced to take part in to ensure the village in question would survival the attack they came upon them, while none of her allies or assassins had been killed or severely injured in the ensuing battle they had still been forced to fight extremely hard.

Her battle dress had definitely seen better days and most of her equipment had been severely damaged beyond repair because of the Battle as it had been quite intense, after all of this all she wanted at that moment in time was a good bath and to see her children as they had been forced to take care of the shop with the help of Tsunami who was helping them out.

As she approached her home and convenience store and began to feel as if there were other people hiding in the woods watching her as she approached, almost immediately on instinct she activated her Eagle Sense and began to scan the environment looking for anything or anyone that was out of the ordinary or not supposed to be there in the first place.

And almost immediately she began to observe signs of shinobi from other countries were currently in the area observing everything that was going on around them she even began to pick up on their signals and came to the realization that they had not yet spotted her just yet and quickly take advantage of this situation running up a nearby tree and began to hunt them without mercy, within a minute she had already managed to take out two of the ninjas without killing them which was not as easy as it sounded but she realized it was necessary to prevent any unnecessary death that could hinder her progress.

After using her skills in stealth and absolutely no chakra usage at all of which made it easier for her not to be detected by the shinobi who were currently inhabiting the environment she and her family and friends lived in and eventually made it safely to a secret entrance she had built into her convenience store and home that would allow her an emergency exit or entrance in times of need which now clearly was.

She activated the secret entrance and watched as the door finished opening which led to a set of a corridor which she quickly entered as the door shut behind her and thankfully no one had spotted her and the entrance to this part of the house and store, once the door was firmly shut and she was sure that her secret entrance was still just that a secret she walked down the thin corridor on her way to see what was happening in her home as well as her friends and family that needed her help as soon as possible.

She eventually came upon one of the many secret doors that would grant her access into the main storeroom of the store and stopped to listen to what was happening and heard the voices of several different people talking and realized that they were all asking for one thing, her!

"You will tell us where Naruto Uzumaki is!" One of the shinobi in the room demanded of them once more.

Tsunami and the children continue to keep their silence knowing full well that they were being illegally detained by foreign ninjas who were technically not even allowed to be in the country let alone the village of Wave at all, their presence here was a clear violation of the latest treaty that the current Daimyo had signed with the Fire Lord of the Land of Fire.

Their presence at this point in time as well as their intentions was a clear violation of the treaty and the fact that they were currently looking for a banished individual sent warning signs off in all of their heads especially the children thanks to their mothers training and the Animus being active which allowed them to experience their ancestors memories both in the art of combat as well as the art of deception and stealth and even diplomacy.

One of the shinobi was clearly becoming annoyed beyond belief and then walked forward towards the three occupants of the room and immediately brought his face mere inches from that of Tsunami with a clear look of malice upon it and a desire to complete his mission and be on his way as soon as possible, "Listen lady I don't care what the hell you think of us, now tell me exactly where the fuck is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Both Washi and Akima became quite angry by what the man had said about their mother and it was clearly upon their face, the shinobi took notice of the children's look at him as well as the fact that they appeared quite angered at him only made his own mood much worse and with a quick motion of his arm and hand grabbed Akima by her throat and bringing her directly in front of his face he then noticed what looked like faint whisker like markings upon her cheeks similar to that of their target.

He also noticed that the young boy appeared ready to attack at a moment's notice and realized the two children had clearly been trained in the shinobi arts and came to the quick realization that they were in fact their targets children and gave them a cruel smile as he then snapped orders to his men, "I know a way to make him come back to us, you'll grab the children they are coming with us."

Tsunami became worried for the children's safety as soon as the man said this and realized that it could still be some time before Naruko would return from the mission and that if something wasn't done soon the children would be in the hands of the village that had thrown her away like the garbage, she got up as fast as she could to get in the way of the ninjas before they could get their hands on Washi as well.

The same ninja who had a hold of Akima took this as a personal insult and backhanded her right in the face forcing her back on the ground and quickly grabbed Washi by the back of his shirt throwing them into the hands of two other shinobis who quickly began to restrain the children, unknown to them Naruko had both seen and heard all of this and immediately went to another entrance so she could enter the room and began her fight so she could reclaim her children and castrate this particular shinobi.

(For whom the Bell tolls starts playing in the background.)

In the back hallway was a another secret entrance, one of the many secret entrances to the system that was built into her house which she used to gain entrance and quickly began to make her way into her house knowing full well that there were multiple hostels present, she quickly walked up behind one of the ninjas and put a sleeper hold on him until he was finally unconscious and moved on to her next target which was located in the living room, much to her surprise she found that there were slightly more ninjas present in the room then she had anticipated.

The children were currently bound against their wills and being treated like common criminals by the ninjas who looked as if they did not wish to be there in the first place several were also keeping a close eye on Tsunami in case she attempted to get up and interfere with them again, the same ninja who had been responsible for hitting Tsunami and now had his foot upon her throat and then said in a hostile and demanding tone, "Make sure that Uzumaki gets the message that if he ever wants to see his family again he'd better turn himself in as soon as possible, he shouldn't have ignored the recall orders we sent out a couple of years ago. Please make sure he gets it."

He would have said more if the sound of his men fighting for the lives didn't catch his attention automatically as he watched a strange woman in a black kind of Chinese battle outfit and was engaging several of his ninja as if they were nothing to her, it was at this moment that he decided to see just how far she would go as he grabbed one of the children and put a kunai against her throat immediately catching the attention of Naruko.

(The music ends at this point)

"I don't know how you got into this house but if you continued this fight I will kill these children with a smile on my face as I do it!" the ninja said.

He could just make out the look of fury in her blue eyes as she then said, "If you harm my children I will enjoy killing you all without mercy, let them go get out of my house!"

The dark and cruel smile never left his face, "I've been looking for this man for a while now, and I know you're there mother so you can come with them peacefully but if you think I'm going to just let you and them go. You really need a reality check."

"I can't help you, leave my children alone you bastard!" she said to him almost pleading for her children's release.

"No we've waited too long for him to come back to us and you and your children are also part of this and no matter what you say you are coming with us woman, whether you like it or not!" as soon as he said this several of the ninjas quickly engaged. She managed to fight a couple of them off until one with pink hair managed to stick a syringe in her neck knocking her out cold as she hit the ground.

The pink haired woman quickly put the syringe away and began to prepare the unknown woman for transport back to the Hidden Leaf and came to the realization that she was attempting to save the children without killing any of them, however she had a feeling the next time she would not hesitate to terminate any of them as the children became more aggressive trying to get to their mother.

The lead ninja who had started the aggression in the first place walked up to her and said in a commanding tone, "This should finally bring him back to us, Sakura keep an eye on them and administer the tranquilizer to this woman if it's needed. Personally I think we should have done this a few years ago, it's a good thing we finally had enough of Wave's attitude."

Sakura turned to him and then said, "I know you want him back and all but the way you're going about this will make things worse for us and him in the future."

"And with the Uchiha still out there hunting for him, he's safer with us Sakura he just doesn't know it yet and I have to make him hate us to keep him safe until later so be it." The man said as they all walked out of the house on their way back to the Hidden Leaf.

XX

The dream had finally ended as the Nine Tails finished flushing the drugs out of her system allowing her to finally begin to regain consciousness with the memories of what was happening to her and her family were still fresh in her mind as she realized she needed to escape with one clear objective her eyes flashed open it was clear it was time to act.

End of C1

I hope to hear what you all think please read and review.


	3. C2

C2, Truth Revealed

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

Tsunade was rubbing her temples trying to ward off the inevitable headache that was fast approaching as she listened to the report that was being given to her by the team leader that had been sent on the retrieval mission only to come back with a woman and two children who definitely did not want to be in the village in the first place, from what she had been told that three had been brought here to lower their primary target out of hiding.

However Tsunade had a feeling this would backfire on them in a big way there was also one other from that she was dealing with at the same time currently in the hospital, "What do you mean you can't access Naruto's medical records, if those are indeed his children I need all the help I can get make sure."

The young researcher simply looked up to her and then said, "I've never seen anything like this Lady Hokage everything connected to the file has an S class encryption code attached to it, it appears that only a few people have the necessary clearance to access anything in the file."

"Can you tell me who?"

"Let me see here… I can't tell you who the active people are but I can tell you who at one point in time did have access." She said to the female Kage.

Tsunade watched the researcher do her magic and then spoke, "Let's see here, the first person with access on the list is the Third Hokage and then Kakashi Hatake, and then your old teammate Jiraiya. Itachi Uchiha and someone named Danzo. Wait a minute aren't all of these people dead?"

"How many people are left who still have access?"

"All I can tell you is that there is at least one individual left who has access to the file." The researcher said.

"That means there's still one person in the village with access to the file, is it possible that I could override it?" Tsunade asked.

"It's possible my Lady." The young researcher quickly got out of her chair and watched as the female Kage quickly took the seat and began to enter her emergency access code and override.

They all began to watch as the computer began to unlock the necessary files and realized it would take a little bit of time.

XX

Naruko slowly began to look around the room trying to get her bearings and came face to face with an old friend who was more like a big brother than anything else to her, "It's good to finally see you in person again Iruka how have you been?"

"I've been better, they used the kids get to get to you didn't they?"

"They sure did, I'm stuck in this bed and it's only a matter of time until they discover my secret. I have to get out of this bed and then get my children and get the hell out of this village as soon as possible." She said it while testing her restraints out.

Iruka moved forward from his seat and began to undo her restraints knowing full well that she needed all the help she could get at this time, as soon as she began to get out of the bed he handed her a storage scroll and then said, "Some of your students are already here to help you out and if what they said is true then we are all about to have a massive degree of problems."

She turned to him and then said, "He must know I'm here as well as the children, do you know where they are?"

He looked her dead in the eyes and said, "They are here in the hospital Naruko, one of your students is directly above us right now with extra equipment and supplies and the scroll you are holding right now contains much of your basic equipment and an ANBU uniform so you can infiltrate a lot easier and blend with the people in here without being detected."

She nodded to him and then quickly made a shadow client which then proceeded to get in the bed to buy her some more time as she entered the nearby bathroom to change her attire.

XX

Several men walked around the outside of the hospital looking for an easy breach point so they could do their mission that they had been sent on, ahead of them were two of the high-level lieutenants who were directly under the command of one Sasuke Uchiha who in a sense of had become one of the greatest threats to the elemental nations and was at this time still trying to find a way to take his revenge out upon the Hidden Leaf for their suppose it crimes against his family.

Suigetsu and Jugo watched the hospital with an intensity waiting for their chance to strike and capture their targets, Suigetsu was growing rather impatient watching the hospital he wanted to act as soon as possible and it was clear that his teammate felt somewhat somewhere in this regard, "Can we attack now?"

"Not yet." Jugo said.

"How about now?" he said.

"No."

"What about now Jugo?" Suigetsu said.

"No…" Jugo said again.

"Okay I know you said no but can we attacked now it's getting boring just waiting here, so can we attack now pleaseeee?"

Jugo's eye was beginning to twitch from the annoyance of his companion and was considering killing him right then and there but then remembered the mission that he had been sent on and had no intention of failing it in the slightest way possible, "Suigetsu, please shut the fuck up. I have no intention of failing this mission considering who are targets are and I suggest you do the same otherwise we will be in secret "ounce of danger and remember Suigetsu that Sasuke is not here to keep me in check and we are in enemy territory."

Suigetsu nodded his head and then gave a smile revealing his sharp pointed shark like teeth as they saw their content approaching them and it was clear to them that it was time to act.

XX

Tsunade stared at the screen waiting for the computer to finish its unlocking procedures and realized that the file must have been absolutely massive and that there was clearly much more to the young Uzumaki then she had first anticipated, suddenly the screen pulled up the first page of information which was clearly a shinobi identification card with everything from the person's blood type sex and body structure.

The female Kage began to quickly read and absorb all the information before her and was in seconds her eyes went wide realizing what she had done and what had been done by her former mentor in order to protect the young Uzumaki, she quickly got out of the seat and motioned for the ANBU to followed her as she quickly exited the room and her last words to the researcher were to print all the material connected to the files that they had just unlocked.

The researcher quickly took her seat again and began to perform her assigned task and it was at this moment that she notices the information on the string and let out a silent, "Oh my God!"

XX

Naruko Patty finished crawling into the empty hospital room and noticed her students standing before her who simply powder and then said, "It is a pleasure to see you again Mentor, I only wish it was under better circumstances."

She walked up to him holding her mask in her hand and then said, "It's a pleasure to see you again as well Ken now what can you tell me?"

He walked forward to her and took his own ANBU mask off the bed and walked up to her and then gave his report, "I was just informed that one of his special strike teams is here not in the hospital yet but on their way we've also confirmed that the children are on this level a little further from our current point the exact room I do not know."

She nodded to him and then walked towards the door putting her mask on and then turned to him and said, "I'll track them down, follow me and do as I do and we should be able to avoid detection for a good period of time."

He nodded to her and put his mask on as they both exited the room on their way to their objective.

XX

Naruko's clone set in the bed and it had a long and informative talk with Iruka before he had eventually gotten up and left the room so no one would spot him there, only a few minutes later the door burst open with Tsunade and her ANBU escort entering the room.

Tsunade walked forward and placed her hands on the bed rail and looked at the woman sitting in the bed before her, her hair was easily a long strawberry blond that shined in the firm's dim light for us what she had been told were still the ocean like blue and she could just make out the more defined whisker like birthmarks upon her cheeks and realized that the inspiration for her infamous sexy technique have come from her true appearance.

She then began to cry and began saying in both a whisper and pleading like voice, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me I had no idea how hard everything was for you."

She looked into the young woman's face only to see her eyes flashed open and realized that the drugs had worn off as Naruko then said, "You're going to have to earn my respect back, Granny."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Naruko then turned her eyes away and looked up at the ceiling took a deep breath and then said, "Jiraiya told me to wait to see if you would stick around and then remind me of what the old man said that it was my choice to tell or not."

Tsunade came to the frightening realization that she had not been the most approachable person at times and that it had in fact had come into conflict with someone she had begun to see as a son or in this case to be more accurate someone she should have seen as a daughter.

Naruko then turned her head to her and said, "How much to you know about my children?"

Tsunade understood what she was talking about now, "I won't let them hurt your children."

"How can I trust you when you sent a team to bring us back by force?"

"We had no choice as the Council considers you a very important as they now know certain things about you but not this." She said.

Naruko snorted as she then said, "I don't trust them as far as I can throw them, and there's no telling what they will do to me and my children if they discover the truth. And we both know it's only a matter of time before they do, as well as Sasuke."

"Just give me a chance Naruko; I know I can fix this." She pleaded with the young woman into bed before her.

Naruko looked her dead in the eyes and then said, "There is more going on than you will ever know and I have to get out of here right now."

XX

The leaf spy walked down the street knowing full well that the hospital would soon come under attack and was happy to serve the Sound Ninjas once more, as he walked by an alleyway he was suddenly grabbed by a hand that pulled him into the nearby alley and let out a scream which was then quickly silenced.

It was at this moment that a man in a strange set of clothing with a hood that at the front had a part that resembled a beak of an eagle, as he walked down the street on his way to the Konoha hospital he was met by an woman sharing similar clothing to himself as they walked down the street.

While no one had clearly seen the young man walked out of the alley it was only a minute or so later that a restaurant employee walking with a bag of trash went into the alley to drop off the waist only to discover the dead Jonin's body lying on the ground his eyes closed hands on his chest and a single word to his chest where his heart would be and what looked like the word traitor carved into his forehead.

End of C2

I hope to hear what you all think please read and review.


	4. C3

C3, Assassin's Versus Sound

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

A very pregnant Anko set in a corner of the hospital lobby patiently waiting for the return of her fiancé one Iruka Umino to return from his visit to a young woman who might know the whereabouts of someone he considered a younger brother and someone she was secretly hoping to see again, beside her was an female ANBU member with long purple hair looking around the room calmly keeping an eye out for any form of trouble.

Anko Had often asked him if he thought Naruto would ever return and the answer to her had always been a 'No.' but it was clear to her that he knew something else altogether but had decided not to push it.

As she pondered her own thoughts it was right at this moment that a large explosion rocked the Hospital lobby sending many people and shinobi crashing to the ground for cover as several men in long black robes with a symbol of a fan on their backs and entered and began their attack.

Many of the men ran towards the staircase with a clear objective as two different individuals who were clearly the leaders of this group walked up the stairs with one of them clearly having what looked like a large sword on his back.

The few that remained in the lobby continue to keep an eye out for any form of trouble; a couple of them eventually noticed Anko amongst the crowd and became eager to put the snake bitch in her place.

Anko and the female ANBU whose name was Yugao looked up only to see the enemy ninja approaching without a care in the world as if they owned the world, they both watched as the enemy brought his sword up to strike them down.

Anko's only thoughts at this time were for her unborn child as the blade descended down upon her, 'I'm sorry little one I couldn't stop this from happening to us.'

But instead of feeling the pain of the blade entering her body she heard a sound of metal upon flesh and turned her head to see all of the enemy ninjas impaled upon the hospital lobbies wall, many of them had arrows sticking out of their chest's as they were impaled upon the wall.

Some of them were still alive and fighting to remove the offending arrow from their body only to look up to see strange individuals with hoods with what looked like the beak of a bird on it walking up to them with a clear objective in mind.

Without a moment's hesitation one of the strange warrior's in a fluid motion moved his right arm forward impaling it upon the enemy ninja's throats ending his wicked life, one of the warriors then turned to Anko and looked her over and seeing that she was alright and then motioned for his companions to follow him up the stairs each one of them was armed to the teeth.

Yugao looked the strange warriors over and realize within a moment that they were, "The Assassin Brotherhood! What are they doing here?"

Right at this moment Iruka came into the lobby and was shocked by what he saw he then noticed his fiancée lying on the ground next to Yugao who was at this time helping her up from the ground, the two of them quickly looked him over as he then said, "What the hell just happened here?"

Anko looked over the scene before her as well and then said to him, "The Uchiha's little group of butt buddies decided to pay us a visit."

It was at this moment that he noticed the bodies of their enemies that littered the floor and walls of the lobby and then also noticed the strange wounds upon their bodies and like many who had been trained to notice an Assassin killing over the years came to the same conclusion as those who had seen them in action.

"The Assassins are here as well!"

Part of him was in shock that the Uchiha had made his move this fast but was just as happy that the Assassins had also decided to make their presence known so that they could save their mentor and her children.

His thoughts were interrupted right at this moment as they heard a strange wet sound hit the floor and then noticed Anko holding her belly, "Oh just great my water broke, just to let you know honey I'm going to break your balls as the contractions hit me."

"Oh you're not you wanted this, remember. Or have you forgotten how you tied me to the bed so you could make sure you could conceive." He said.

Everyone in the lobby was looking at her with shocked expressions, she then said, "Okay but you liked it too, remember."

XX

Naruko and Ken searched the hospital floor they were currently on with no success in locating her children, eventually they came upon a large group of ANBU guarding a door and came to the realization this was where the children were located as the door glowed gold.

Ken and his mentor observed the scene before them realizing there was nothing they could do right at this moment and that they had to find another way into that room, "Well we can't go in the front door, but maybe we can use one of the Windows?"

She motioned for him to follow her as they entered an empty hospital room and made their way out a window and used their free running abilities to make their way to the right hospital room.

Once Inside the room she was not a happy with what she saw as her children were being restrained on a bed as a doctor and nurse were preparing some syringes for a blood sample, she knew that this could not be allowed to happen.

She turned to Ken who nodded his head as they then entered the room and in one fluid motion they quickly knocked out both the doctor and nurse and laid them out on the ground without making a sound.

The two children were shocked until they realize who they were by their movements.

"Mom!" They both said out loud as she took off the mask and quickly ran over to them and began to remove their restraints.

XX

Tsunade was surprised to hear a loud sound coming from what she guessed was the lobby of the hospital and quickly came to the realization that they were under attack, she then noticed the look upon Naruko's face.

"He's here!" She said.

"Who?" Tsunade asked of the young woman before her.

"Sasuke Uchiha, he wants my children I can't allow that to happen." She said as the clone dispelled itself right before the female Kage.

Tsunade was surprised to find out that she had been talking to a shadow clone but she turned around only to see the angry young man who had brought them in by force running out of the room screaming for the ANBU that were nearby to follow him as he went to the room that at this moment housed the children.

XX

Naruko right at this moment received the memories of her clone and what was going on, "Tsunade knows about me now, I had a feeling that we're about to have a lot of visitors coming up here soon."

Ken quickly pulled a couple of storage seals out from under his ANBU armor and handed them to the children who instantly began to arm themselves as fast as they could knowing that this time they would at least be able to not only defend themselves but also their mother as well.

Naruko also pulled her storage seal out and began to equip herself with her normal array of weapons and equipment including her hidden blades; she then heard movement at the door and realized that their time was up as it was flung open only to reveal the person who had threatened her and the children.

With one rapid movement of her fist being pulled back and then shot forward with astonishing speed hitting him square in the face not only knocking him unconscious but also sending him flying into the opposite wall.

All of the ANBU were totally shocked by her level of strength and then noticed that she was not alone and that even the children were now heavily armed and ready for a fight.

But before the assembled ANBU could even make a move against them the hallway came alive with the sounds of combat as the Sound Ninjas made their move quickly attacking their opponents.

Naruko seeing what was happening quickly activated one of her hidden blade's and then sending it into what was known as knife mode and exited the room with a clear and look of fury upon her face.

When the Sound Ninjas saw her they realized instantly who she was and began to feel a new level of fear creeping into their bodies as they realized who was about to engage them.

As the Uchiha's two lieutenants entered the same hallway and then noticed that one of their primary targets was now staring down there soldiers and with one moment she was a blur of motion slitting their throats open and sliding to a stop near feet from them as she then rose to her full height and took her tomahawk from her side entering a similar fighting style to her ancestor Connor.

The last remaining Sound Ninjas instantly became concerned as they realized they were fighting the Assassin known as the Fox, she was then quickly joined by her children and student who were ready for the fight as well.

Washi already had his bow and arrows ready to begin shooting their enemies down and his sister Akima had already unsealed her hook swords and was waiting for the moment to strike, the Assassins didn't have to wait long as the Sound Ninjas became impatient and a run at them hoping to escape only for the deadly killers to cut them down within seconds.

The two lieutenants prepared to fight the four Assassins until they heard the sounds of more people approaching only to see more assassins approaching them from behind, Jugo and Suigetsu realize that their mission had already been compromised and that the Brotherhood had been aware of their intentions.

With one quick motion of their heads they both made a run for the nearest exit which happened to be a window and jumped right through it, Naruko and her team ran up to the other Assassins and motioned for them to follow her as they made their escape from the Hidden Leaf Village.

The young angry man who had brought them here in the first place by this moment was regaining consciousness and saw them headed for the broken window, he was astonished to see them jumping out of it without a care in the world you know some of them had absolutely no ninja skills to speak of.

The woman who was clearly the mother of the children to him turned her head to look at him with a cold menacing look that he had only seen on one person before, that was the person he was at this moment trying to save and needed their help with she then quickly jumped out of the window herself as if she was an eagle flying through the air.

Despite the pain in his head he ran to the window only to see them all getting out of hay wagons that had just been lined up in front of the hospital, he noticed that the drivers of the wagons were also running with the group as they made their run for the gate taking down any Ninjas or ANBU's as they want without killing them in the process.

He then realized who they were and was thankful that they had not killed any of the Leaf Ninjas as they made their escape he then turned to see his childhood friends and teammates coming to his aid as Tsunade came running into the area.

She quickly noticed the amount of damage as well as the dead Sound Ninjas and then noticed the angry young man that had brought them here and without hesitation walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt as she slammed him into a nearby wall and then said, "What the hell were you thinking?"

He was shocked by her attitude as he was trying to save a friend and then said, "She knows where he is, and I intend to stop the Uchiha."

"You idiot that woman is Naruto!" Tsunade said to him.

The look on Konohamaru's face was one of shock and concern over what he had done.

XX

Naruko and the other Assassins who had helped save her and her children were currently running as fast as they could on their way to the fire country docks where her ship the Eagle was waiting for them as her students had had prepared an escape route for them.

The Eagle was reminiscent of her ancestor Connor's ship the Aquila, while the ship may have looked at rest in the harbor it was actually ready to go in a heartbeat.

The Eagles first mate who was once a member of the Leaf's Root program who went by the name of Sai calmly walked the deck keeping his eye out for any form of trouble knowing that this mission was very important as the brotherhood was still in a delicate state and need someone to guide it.

It was right at this moment that one of the lookouts noticed the group of Assassins running towards the ship with what look like Leaf shinobi hot on their heels, without a moment's hesitation he began to issue orders knowing that every second counted, "Power up the engines right now, as soon as they're on board we're punch it!"

As soon as the first couple of Assassins hit the deck of the ship it was moving under its full power as it pulled away from the dock managing to pick up every last one of them, their pursuers were shocked to see the ship pulled away so fast and that up at the Bridge of the ship appeared to be their target hugging her two children tightly.

Naruko knew it would be a dangerous move to head back to the Land of Waves and instead they needed to move to their alternate headquarters as soon as possible, but she did not want to give up her ancestral home and knew that one day she would return.

After all Wave had once been known as Whirlpool and it was still the home of the Assassins and the Uzumaki Clan, Naruko could still remember the day she met her own mentor and that on that day the Creed was reborn.

Fanfiction. Net presents

A story inspired by the UBISOFT game series.

Assassins Creed

The Creeds Rebirth

End of memory sequence one.

End of C3

Please read and review and tell me what you think of the stories so far, also I would like to hear who you think her mentor is going to be?


	5. C4

C4, Welcome To The Animus

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

Memory Sequence Two

Naruko set on the floor of her cabin holding her two teenage children thinking the gods that they were safe and sound, the three of them began to drift into a peaceful sleep.

As Naruko began to dream as she remembered the time when the Creed began its rebirth and she began her time as a mother.

XX

Four months after the birth of her children Naruko set in a chair of her room watching her two babies sleeping soundly in their cribs, despite her feelings of hatred towards Sasuke for what he had done to her to create them she still loved them with all her heart.

Only once or twice had her normal cycle of strange dreams had been broken with nightmares of him destroying her new family would occur now they were back to men and women in hoods that fought against the strange warriors with the red crosses.

Naruko set back in her chair and watched her babies sleep as she too began to feel the effects of sleep's sweet embrace overtake her as her eyes became heavy and she drifted into the realm of dreams, or in her case the realm of her ancestor's memories.

As her eyes finally shot she was instantly transported to the realm of her ancestors memories, before her was a massive forest with beautiful trees as far as the eye could see.

The scene before her eyes then focus on a young man no older than 20 who then turned his head to see a much older gentleman with a cane walking up to him with a calm and collected nature that only his years could grant him.

The young man gave a nod of his head and then said, "You look concerned old man?"

"I am Connor this war is continuing to engulf the land and its people as we speak, but at the same time I see hope in the future if not within either of our lifetimes but I see hope for the first time."

"You only speak as if the world is immovable?"

The old man whose name was Achilles looked out over the Davenport Homestead and then said, "For one with how much you have done to bring so many people of different backgrounds faith and races and given them a chance to work and thrive. I believe in the future this is how this nation well continues to evolve and better itself, it will take a very long time but it will happen eventually."

"I hope to see that day old men." Connor said.

The old man gave a smile as he watched the people of the Homestead go about their business, "As do I, but no matter what I believe the spirit of this nation will continue on even long after it has passed into the pages of history. In a way I believe that this nations spirit will not only live on in the people who remember it but in a way also embodies the very creed of the assassins as well not only for freedom but peace as well."

Just then a young girl's eyes shot open from the peaceful sleep she had been enjoying of the memories of her own ancestors, she had red flowing hair and green eyes and instantly brought herself into a sitting position in her treehouse.

She then took a running jump and began to traverse the tree tops as if it was the most natural thing in the world to her, eventually she use several tree branches as if they were nothing more than monkey bars to get to a rather large tree where she now stood taking a look at the ground below her.

She then noticed two men walking directly beneath her quickly made a jump from the tree to landed on one of them the older of the two quickly to the left as she hit the other man sending him right on his back as she was resting on his chest and smiled as she then said, "Hi dad uncle Raven, what's you doing?"

The man was surprised by her statement and sighed as he tried to push her off of him and then said, "Kushina where did you come from little girl?"

The little girl just gave him a look and then said, "I was just sleeping in my tree, what are you guys up to?"

The two older men just looked at her, "You been practicing your free running again haven't you?"

She just gave them a 'you think' look and then said, "Well I'm really good at it you know, but I have to ask yesterday I heard some foreigner talking about how ninjas are assassins what's up with that?"

The looks on their faces was one of humor but also curiosity, they motioned for her to follow them as they spoke, "Well my little niece there are quite a few differences between them, for example the samurai are known as the masters of the blade for a reason. They are known for their abilities in fighting large-scale battles as a group something that ninjas only do as a last resort."

Her father then walked up and then continued, "That's right the samurai are the frontline fighters of our world the ones who go into action first, they follow what's known as Bushido or the way of the warrior. They are very horrible and powerful and like ninjas and us they know how to use chakra but are not dependent upon it like ninjas are, that's something we both share."

Kushina was truly impressed by what she had just learned, her uncle and continued his lecture, "Even the lowest samurai are highly trained to defend those they love and to fight for what is right, unfortunately there are people out there who think just because they have a samurai sword that they are undefeatable. These people who corrupt the Way of the samurai are usually dealt by either of us the Assassins, the Ninja or the Samurai themselves."

They then continued to their lesson, "As for the Shinobi or ninja as they are sometimes called, while it is true that they do assassination missions they do not follow our creed young one."

She gave him a bit of the confused look as he then continued, "Shinobi are sort of our world's jack of all trades, one moment they are bodyguards sent on a mission to help a town another mission they are sent out to retrieve items for someone or they are sent out to kill someone, the problem is that they can be hired by just about anyone to do anything their client wants."

"I take it that we have to deal with them a lot?" Kushina asked.

Raven nodded to her and then spoke, "Unfortunately, while we do work with some ninja they are our primary enemy's most used tools in this world. Do not hate them for it Kushina, most of the time they do not even know they are being used but every once in a while will find that one must be dealt with to protect all of the innocence in this world."

XX

Naruko awoken from her dream with a start at the sound of knocking coming from her door and realized that she had a visitor, she checked on her babies once more and went right to the door to see who it was.

She was happy to see that it was the old drunk himself and bridge builder of Wave country Tazuna, the old drunk as she had come to call him and walked right in to the living room and then spoke to her in a serious tone, "It looks like motherhood suit you quite well kid, but this morning I remembered the secret passage to your ancestral home I remembered the way in and we can go right now if you want?"

She looked at the two cribs holding her children and then turned back to him and asked, "What about?"

"My daughter and grandson will watch over them for you while you do this." He said to her.

She looked into his eyes and said, "Let's do this for both myself and my children deserve to have a future but to do that we have to know our past first."

XX

After only 40 min. they came upon what looked like a giant cliff face with a waterfall directly in front of them and watched as Tazuna walked directly into the waterfall and disappeared from sight only to stick his head out of the waterfall and then motioned for her to follow him in, after just a minute they appeared on the other side of the cliff face and were shocked by the state of the village and its ruins.

They walked around the ruins of the village with a sense of dread and for some odd reason a sense of hidden hope that this place seemed to instill in Naruko's very body, as they walked down a path that led to what could only be described as the Whirlpool tower she began to see the ghosts of the past walking about the area as if the village had never been destroyed in the first place.

She followed several of the ghostlike beings into the tower and came upon a section of the wall that had a very familiar symbol upon it with a small silver skull in the center, upon both instinct and the memories of her ancestors she reached out and put her fingers in the eye sockets of the skull and pulled it back activating the mechanism which then forced the doors to open before her that had been hidden as just a part of the wall and walked in.

After just a minute she came upon a large library like section of the underground and was absolutely surprised at what she saw in this area and was surprised to see two of the ghosts walking into a very specific hallway and area and quickly followed them in, upon entering this large special room that was lined with what she could only describe as computers set a special chair in the middle of the room with a skeleton directly below it.

She ran over to the skeleton that looked as if it had positioned itself in this peaceful look before the person had died of what she could guess was some Gravis injury, almost on instincts she activated her single vision and saw a message written on the ground to her only someone with her bloodline could read in the first place.

Your dreams have led you here now step into the Animus beside me and learn the truth my follow Uzumaki.

By the time Tazuna had made it into the chamber he was shocked to see her laying down in the strange machine entering a him and said, "Keep an eye on everything old man I've got something to do but will I be back I swear it."

With this said she closed her eyes and was immediately drawn into the Animus control system and was immediately brought to a strange island seeming to appear out of thin air with strange rocks floating in the air, she found herself laying on the ground and proceeded to stand on her feet and then walked forward amazed at the place before her and the fact that it seemed so real.

Just ahead of her was a strange arch made of pure stone that was like black glass and marble as one, as she began to walk up to the strange structure she heard her voice and saw an older version of the man from her earlier dream sitting on a nearby rock, "Just going to walk past me are you little one?"

Naruko turned around to face him and was truly surprised by who was standing before her, "Your Raven, Kushina's uncle but what are you doing inside this machine?"

He gave her a smile and stood to his full height as he walked over to her and motioned for her to follow him and began to speak, "actually this machine is known as the Animus and I would take it that the dreams have already started."

"How did she know about my dreams?"

"It would be the only way you would find this place and the Animus, and as to why I am in here as you have undoubtedly noticed when you came into the soul chamber as we call it that my body is currently lying on the ground."

Naruko stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him and said, "Are you telling me you're a ghost?"

Raven then started to laugh and then began to reassure her about his true existence, "I'm no ghosts little one, I downloaded my mind into the machine you're currently in. I did it because my body as you have undoubtedly already guessed from the look on your face that I was mortally wounded when I did this, I knew they would never find the sanctuary but I was too far gone for anyone or even my own medical skills to save my life so here I am."

"So you're trapped inside this machine… Am I trapped here to, I have children I have to!"

"No you're not trapped here at all I'm happy to see that you have family but you seem too young to have children yet…"

She turned to face him and then said with a sense of seriousness in her voice, "I'm Naruko Uzumaki, as for my children I didn't have any choice in their conception."

He now had a somber look upon his face and then put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry for what was done to you but I can tell that you care for them great deal and I pity whoever comes after your babies, and I can help you by teaching our clans histories abilities and our creed."

He noticed the look of recognition on her face as she then asked, "I noticed that some of my dreams mention the creed but how can they help me?"

He gave her a smile and then pointed towards the black arch and said, "The arch and this island are here to help me train The next generation of our clan the arch will lead you to our ancestors memories unlike your dreams these allow us to relive their lives and absorb their abilities much faster but at the same time you'll have to take long breaks during those times that I can train you here on the island in things that you won't be to learn from some of our older ancestors like what made our clan so feared in the first place."

She looked back to the archway, "So I should start here reliving my ancestor's memories."

"Exactly the Animus will help you by reliving their memories especially that of one of our ancestors named Desmond Miles lived a good chunk of our ancestors memories, and the ones that he didn't we can just call up on the animus like Shao Jun and Edward Kenway."

She turned back to the archway with a sense of awe and wonderment at what awaited her upon her entry, "I understand, see you on your side mentor Raven."

XX

Tazuna had watched over Naruko for the last day hoping that she would emerge from the strange machine he had at least put a blanket over the skeleton on the floor afraid to move it but wishing to show it some form of respect and dignity, his daughter and grandson stood in the room as well watching over the two sleeping babies in their crib as they all waited for their mother to awaken and be among the living once more.

Inari could only pray that the woman he had once saw as his big brother until she revealed that she was in fact a young woman who had hidden this from everyone to protect herself, he had seen her suffer through the long pregnancy even though she loved her children she still wanted to do terrible things to the father even though he was still trying to come to terms with the things she wanted to do to him.

While the three of them were becoming more concerned they then I heard a strange noise coming from the shame and saw the part over her face move at this moment in time she began to physically move and get out of the strange chair working all the kinks out of her body as she did and was surprised to see all of them there, "How long was I in there?"

Tazuna ran over to her to help her up, "You've been in there about a day, what happened to you in there?"

Naruko looked down at where the skeleton was and then said, "I met him, he found a way to put his mind sheen here is the only thing keeping him alive his buddies gone but his mind is still here but it's not permanent. Eventually one day he will pass on but hopefully not before he's passed everything on to me all the knowledge of my clan as well as our fighting abilities."

The old drunk smiled at her and then said, "How long until you have to go back in?"

"A couple of days of rest should be enough before I can go back in and that'll give me enough time to start training in the ways of the Assassins, as well as to explore my ancestral home there's so much here I have to see."

"I can help you rebuild parts of this village if you want?"

"Thanks old man, it's time for the Creed to be reborn."

End of C4

I want to hear what you all think of this new chapter and I've also included my first hint of Edward from AC 4 black flag which looks to be a really good game I'm also hoping to learn a lot more about Haytham's father when the game comes out and as more becomes available over the coming months.

Also it will be a long time before I get back to the present where the story began with Naruko and her teenage children as well as the unique story arc that has been set up their as I always had planned to start the story in the present and then go back to the beginning where the Creed was born again and see how the characters in the first set of chapters ended up the way they did. Please read and review.


End file.
